


breathing mirrors

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [56]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Identity Issues, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendan shows up inside Noah's apartment, it's like seeing a ghost. [Neal&Bryce are twins.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Title: breathing mirrors  
> Fandom: Chuck/White Collar  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU for both shows  
> Pairings: a smidge of could-be Peter/Neal and Bryce/Chuck  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 330  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Bryce and Neal both get the gift of a second chance at life. They decide to use it as a second chance at being brothers as well.

Noah and Brendan Lafferty were born in September, but which day only they know. Those records (actually, any records before Neal Caffrey and Bryce Larkin) are lost. They'll never be found because they were destroyed utterly. No one remembers Noah and Brendan Lafferty.

Bryce Larkin is declared dead, all evidence of him erased, and his body reported as incinerated. It's not his first death, though, and it doesn't take any more than the others have. The only thing he regrets leaving behind is Chuck, but Chuck has Sarah now.

Neal Caffrey spends almost four years in jail before escaping twice. The second one takes and he's suddenly working for the man who imprisoned him. They actually get to be pretty good friends. Neal sometimes thinks he could fall in love Peter, and it'd be easy to do.

When Brendan shows up inside Noah's apartment, it's like seeing a ghost. They haven't stood face-to-face in almost fifteen years and a great deal has changed since then. Neither of them is who they were, that day Brendan became Bryce and Noah became Neal.

They smile at each other, talk about the world and where they've been, and sit at Noah's table. Noah pulls out the leftovers from dinner and asks what Brendan plans to do now.

Brendan shrugs. "Bryce Larkin is dead, for good this time."

Noah nods. "I'm not quite ready to move on yet," he says. "You can stay if you want." He pauses, meeting Brendan's eyes. "Or we can go somewhere. Do anything."

Brendan smiles. "I think Neal Caffrey has a brother," he muses, twirling spaghetti with his fork. "Isn't his name Brent?"

Neal chuckles. "You know, I believe you're right."

When Neal knocks on Peter's door the next morning, there's a breathing mirror standing next to him and Peter's got two of them to deal with.

Neal and Brent can't stop smiling because the world is new and bright, and they've both got second chances.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [O Brother of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782422) by [KatsInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace)




End file.
